In a cooking appliance, a cooking assembly is mounted within the cooking appliance housing. The cooking assembly typically includes a cooking assembly housing, a burner assembly within the cooking assembly housing, and a cooking grid positioned above the burner assembly for placing food to be cooked thereon.
Some cooking assemblies employ a sear grid between the burner assembly and the cooking grid. In such cooking assemblies, it is desirable to have controlled heat distribution so that a user may have precise control over the cooking process. Many attempts have been made to provide various features on a cooking assembly to provide better control over heat distribution.
Because it is always desirable to provide the best cooking assembly with the best and most controlled heat distribution, there is a need for an improved cooking appliance and cooking assembly that provide more precise control over heat distribution than do existing cooking assemblies.